Cancer
by Seamus C
Summary: Party Poison and Kobra Kid were taken. Korse tortured Party by making him watch Kobra being punished, mentally and physically. What would be more unbearable than witnessing the whole process of your dearest brother slowly being turned into a cold-hearted agent for BL/Ind and you had to end him up yourself? A Killjoy story inspired by the Black Parade song Cancer.
1. Chapter 1

Kobra and Party were captured.

'Well, well, well, see who we've got down here, two Killjoys? We should definitely celebrate, shouldn't we, Party Poison, and...Kobra Kid, I believe?' Korse pointed his chin slightly at Kobra's direction.

'And Kobra with a 'K', by the way.' Party chimed in with his defiant eyes.

'You should know better than to misbehave, Party.' The Dracs held the two Killjoys by the arms, tight enough to leave bruises.

'What do you want from us?' Party asked.

'Information about your little filthy organisation in the desert.'

'No way.' Party snapped.

'Oh, you never know, Party. How about your baby brother? Kobra, anything to say?'

Kobra snapped his head and tore his eyes away from the floor.

'You'll get nothing from me. Come hell or high water.' Kobra stared into Korse's evil eyes.

'Actually,' Korse grinned, 'I don't need info from you, Kid. I need it from him.' He went on grabbing the collar of Party's jacket, forcing the Killjoy to look at him.

'You can't kill me, Korse. I know you have orders. It's we four or none at all.'

Korse almost burst into laughter, 'You think I'm just gonna let you die that easily without taking anything from you? You know what, it's totally silly.' He suddenly released Party's collar and shifted to punch Kobra in the face, hard.

The younger Killjoy gasped at the unexpected burning sensation on his face as the two Dracs held him firmly still.

Korse grinned and was ready for the second punch.

'No! Don't hurt him!' Party shouted.

Kobra shot him a quick look and Party knew what it meant.

'I'm fine, bro'

'There you go. Someone's realising something now.'

Party stared at Korse, the bastard wanted to use his brother against him. This was probably the only weakness Party had as the leader of the Killjoys. Kobra was all he had, and he couldn't take the risk of losing him.

'So what?' Korse put his hands on his hips, waiting for Party's answer.

No, I couldn't, I couldn't betray those in the desert. Sorry, Kobra, I just couldn't.

'No, no fucking way.' He glanced at Kobra and was met with a weak and sad smile, hardly noticed by others. Korse stepped forwards and punched Kobra in his stomach. Kobra was prepared this time and managed to swallow back the vomit rising in his throat, not letting out a single sound.

'Now you know how it works.' Korse took over the two Dracs holding Kobra, pulled his arms behind his back, and started to push him into a cell with pure white floor and glass walls. Kobra struggled at the firm grip as Korse sent down another blow right between his shoulder blades and forced him thorough the small cell door. Kobra flinched.

'Save it, Kobra. We've only just begun.' Korse walked away, closing the door behind him.

Party looked at the approaching Korse, wondering what he's planning inside his mind.

'You are going inside, too.'

At least he could still be with Kobra. Party sighed slightly in relieve.

However, Korse pointed his index finger to the cell next to Kobra's, 'That one would be yours. Enjoy your stay and the session starts tomorrow, so think about it carefully.'

The Dracs opened the cell door, pushed Party hard enough in the back that he stumbled down to the ground. When he finally got on his feet, the Dracs had already closed the door with a loud clank and left.

Party shouted Kobra a few times and realised that the glass walls were sound-proof. Kobra lay on the floor, face turned away from Party. Party cursed under his breath. 

Korse lied.

The interrogation actually began at midnight when Korse stepped into Kobra's cell, waking him up with two painful kicks in the ribs.

Kobra yelped and rolled to his side, curling into a ball.

'You wouldn't tell me anything, would you? Let's see what you've got.'

Party was woken up by Korse's voice from the micro system in his cell. Korse must had a mini microphone with him.

His head suddenly snapped as Kobra's scream came through the system. He looked hard through the glass walls, adjusting his eyes to fit in the dim cell of Kobra's.

Kobra's there, on his back, too weak to fight back. Korse's sharp blade moved down smoothly on Kobra's arm and split up the skin as blood gushing out.

'Ready to tell me anything?' Korse spoke into his microphone but not tearing his gaze away from Kobra's bleeding arm.

Party shouted helplessly at the glass wall until he realised that Korse might just enjoy watching his reactions.

Korse pressed his palm onto the freshly cut wound on Kobra's arm. Kobra's body twisted under Korse's grip.

'Not a chance...' Kobra said, through clenched teeth.

'Shut up, Kid, I'm not asking you. Are you alright there, Party?' Korse let go of Kobra's arm and slapped him in the face. Kobra felt his lip split. He spit the blood in his mouth at Korse.

'Screw you, you motherfucker.'

As Party's heart sank seeing Kobra's reaction, he heard Korse growled angrily, 'Fine, Kid. You've asked for it.'

The next thing he saw was Korse's fists rained down endlessly on every possible inch of skin that was not bruised on Kobra.

Party banged the glass wall furiously but knew only too well that he couldn't just give in to Korse.


	2. Chapter 2

'Still nothing from our Killjoys leader? Oh, it seems like your brother doesn't really care about you, does he?' Korse stopped the beating, smiled at Kobra, who was trying hard to back away from Korse but scarcely had any strength left to support his movement.

Korse stamped one foot on Kobra's chest, hearing a satisfying crack and a howl that Kobra had been holding back for too long. Party could hear the labouring breath of Kobra's. He saw Korse turned his face fully towards him, wearing a triumphant, evil grin.  
'This will do for now,' Korse spoke through his microphone, 'and I'll come back at noon. You'd better be ready. Both of you.'

Korse gave Kobra's side one last kick before marching out the cell, leaving the younger Killjoy writhing on the blood-stained floor.  
Party felt his throat raw from shouting Kobra's name. He hoped his brother could simply black out and get away from all the pain he'd suffered.

Party didn't sleep at all. He couldn't. He just sat against the far side of the cell with his knees pulled up to his chest, staring at Kobra's limp figure all night till the sunlight shone through the glass. It had been a long, long night.

One Drac passed a tray with two slices of toast and a can of water through a small hole on the door, which Party didn't even bother to look at. Kobra got the same tray from his door, only without water. Party knew what it meant.

Kobra was still asleep, unaware of the sound of the tray dropping to the floor.

'Kobra, you need to eat.'  
Korse stepped in with the typical grin.  
Party banged the wall and yelled, 'Korse, get away from Kobra! Come here and take me instead!'  
Korse turned to Party and gave him a sorry-I-couldn't-hear-you face.

He kneeled beside Kobra and poked him a few times on his arm wound with a finger before Kobra opened his eyes with a groan.  
'You are such a screamer, aren't you?'  
Kobra didn't move, he didn't want to. And in fact, he couldn't move much, either.  
'Well, here's the deal. You eat, and I keep the food for both of you. If you don't, you still have yours until it rottens, but you brother gets to keep none. How's that sound to you, good?'

Kobra looked at Party and saw he staring back at him, eyes wide. Kobra sighed and tried to sit up and eat. Korse reached out to him with satisfaction. Kobra jumped as Korse's fingers touched his bare arm. He steadied himself and let Korse help him. Without Korse's grip, he would eventually fall back to the ground and his big brother was probably going to miss a meal.

'What the fuck, Kobra?' Party mouthed.  
'Sorry, Party.' Kobra mouthed back before sticking the toast into his mouth and chewed hard, without water.  
'Good,' Korse leaned back to the wall, 'That's my boy.'  
Kobra gave him a disgust look and got back to his toast.  
'I'll see ya boys again.' Korse said in an easy tone and left.

Party started to eat as well. If he were to fight Korse, he would need the energy from the food. He reached for the water can and instantly thought of Kobra. He tilted his head and for that tiny moment, Party doubted if he saw Kobra's hungry stare at the water can in his hands.

'That's it. Your information for your baby brother's water.' Korse said as he watched through the monitor and smirked.

Korse returned at exactly twelve.  
'Let's make it clear, shall we?' Korse stood outside Party's cell and spoke into the microphone.  
'Are you telling me anything or not, considering your baby brother's current state?'  
Party stole a quick look at Kobra and saw Kobra watching both of them with doubt. He looked fine, though. Or at least he pretended to look fine.

'No.'  
Party shook his head furiously.  
'Then I guess I won't ever have to step in your cell, Party.'  
Korse turned to his right and entered the cell in front of him.  
Party could see Kobra's body stiffened but remained still. He could only assume that Kobra was trying to be as calm as he could.

'Let's see. Glad to see you finishing all your meal, Kobra.'  
Kobra remained seated on the plain white floor, didn't bother to look at Korse.  
'Since your brother refused to give out anything,' Korse continued, 'You are going to pay for his misbehavior. You willing to do it? For him?'  
Korse said it loud and clear, making sure that Party heard it, too.

'Not just him, but all the others in the desert.'  
Kobra replied, still gazing at the floor.  
Korse grabbed a handful of Kobra's hair, yanking it backwards, forcing the blonde to look at him.  
'I'd be very sorry if you say that again.'  
'Not just him, but all the others in the desert.'  
Kobra repeated in the same determined tone, face expressionless.

Korse slammed Kobra's head towards the ground, flipped him over, and pinned him down on his back.  
'You want to be a fucking hero, don't you? I can make you one, but only if you can take it.' Korse offered.


	3. Chapter 3

No, no, no. Party knew exactly how bad it could go, disobeying Korse or even trying to fight back. Kobra cried out as Korse's fist connected with his ribs. The scream tore through Party's ears to his brain. Automatically, his brain interpreted it as a 'painful expression from Mikey Way, his dearest brother'.

Korse's blade once again cut opened Kobra's old arm wound and proceeded to cut open his jacket. He tore it apart with exaggerated movement and faked a considering look as he mercifully, carefully, avoided touching Kobra's cracked ribs.  
Kobra was now naked from his waist upwards. His eyes cast aside to the white floor in pure shame. His pride had been ripped off along with his precious, red jacket.

Party could clearly see Kobra's chest rise and fall unsteadily in unease. He felt tears forming in his eyes, but he couldn't let them fall though, it was still early, far too early.

The cold blade slid through Kobra's torso, leaving only pink scratches on the sensitive, white skin, but enough to make Kobra twitch in discomfort, enough to make Korse smile.  
Korse did it at an incredibly slow pace and enjoyed every second of the process.

Party turned his head away from the scene in shame, only to be rewarded with a cut-off cry when Korse pressed down the blade harder on Kobra's stomach and sent the other hand to grip on Kobra's throat.  
'Come on, let your brother see how pathetic you are.' Korse smirked.  
'You don't want to die, do you? Hurry up, and convince your brother to save you from dying.'

Kobra shook his head firmly in protest, his face turning unusually red, limbs struggling hard, only getting weaker and weaker beneath Korse as the air slowly forced its way out of Kobra's lungs.

'Stop it, you sick bastard! You're gonna kill him!'  
Party shouted at the wall and banged it loudly.  
Korse answered the red-haired man with a big smile and tightened his grip as Kobra closed his eyes and choked one last time before all his movement died down into a horrifying, complete, silence.

'I'll talk, I'll talk, Korse, just, stop...'  
Party's voice trailed off with a sob as he realised that Korse couldn't really hear him at all.  
Korse released Kobra's throat, standing up wiping his palm on his white trousers as if he had just finally gotten rid off a dirty, dead Killjoy, 'I think I took my wrestling sessions alright.' He murmured, and yelled,  
'He ain't dead yet, just warning, Party.'

'Sorry, Kobra. I'm terribly sorry. I, I just can't give him what he want. Will you ever forgive me? No, no, don't, just, blame me. Open up your fucking eyes and blame me for everything that Korse did to you. Blame me, please.'  
Party dropped his head between his knees as he sat against the wall.  
He's not going to kill him. If he did then he would lose his bet. My little brother would not be killed. At least he would be kept alive. Was this making things any better? So far it was, or it wasn't?

Kobra woke up in the cool evening with a shiver. Korse must had taken away his jacket when he left. He lay on his side, knees pulled up to his chin because of the coldness around his bare upper torso. In the BL/ind prison at the edge of the city and the desert, everything was hot during the day and in contrast, extremely cold during the night.

Kobra brought a hand to his throat, which was probably going to be dark purple tomorrow, and took in a large amount of air. He'd missed his lunch, and he wondered if Party got no lunch, either, because of him-if the BL/ind prison provided any lunch at all. The two little pieces of toast had gone long before noon when Korse came and checked on him.

He was starving.

He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm and looked across to find Party staring at his direction. Party raised a brow when Kobra noticed him and moved to the wall that separated them.  
'You're okay?' Party mouthed.  
Kobra hesitated before nodding softly and crawled to the wall, keeping his palm on his ribs for support. The coldness intensified. He stopped in front of the wall, not willing to touch the icy-cold glass wall. His shiver had now become uncontrollable and clearly visible to Party no matter how hard he tried to hide it away. He looked up with some effort, and saw Party shaking his head softly and there were tears shining in Party's eyes.  
'Don't be, Party.' He whispered to himself, 'It's not your fault, Party.'

'Second meal!' A Drac yelled and almost threw down the two plates into the cells with impatience. Great, so two meals a day was confirmed. With shaky hands, Kobra reached for the food which he had desperately needed the energy from. The Drac smirked under his mask. Instead of turning away, it stayed, and waited.

Party looked at the Drac suspiciously, didn't move to get his tray of food.  
What? Was Korse playing some mind game with them? Was there poison in the food? No, that was not possible, Korse wouldn't want us to die. Even if he would, still, not like this, not that easy. Out of his own thoughts, Party noticed that Kobra was chewing and swallowing quickly.  
He knocked the wall, 'Kobra, slow the fuck down. You're gonna choke if you don't.'  
Kobra turned to look at Party and swallowed down his last bite of the toast. The Drac made sure that Kobra finished his meal and left.

Party started to eat only then, slowly and carefully taking the bites. The toast was dry and over-toasted. He unintentionally grabbed for his new can of water, then it hit home.  
Kobra hadn't got any water yet.

As soon as he realised this, he again saw the hunger look at his water can from his brother.  
Kobra didn't try to turn away this time, instead, his eyes were fixed on the can in Party's hands, almost pleading.  
Party's hands froze in the air, feeling the unease to bring the can to his lips under Kobra's watch.

Kobra got the hint and immediately turned to his back, not wanting to disturb his big brother. He lay down on the floor and tried to block out the thirst. He was not cold anymore, but thirsty. There was a burning sensation in his throat. He swallowed a few times, but his mouth was just as dry as the desert outside.

'Kobra's finished his meal, sir.' The Drac reported.  
'Good, and how is he feeling, anything?' Korse demanded.  
'He was cold and trembling, but not anymore, sir.' The Drac replied instantly.  
'Good, very good.' Korse nodded thoughtfully as he watched the monitor. 'Prepare the tools for the midnight.' Korse ordered.  
The Drac with an immediate 'Yes, sir!' hurried off. Korse watched the Drac go then announced, 'Game on, Kid. Show me your venom if you still have any left.'


End file.
